war_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Supernatural Species
Here is the supernatural species that exist in the world of War of Legends. Vampire The most common of the supernatural species. The reason is because they are so easily made. To make a vampire, a human must be drink the vampire's blood before the vampire in turn drinks from the human. The vampire can either suck the human dry to lead to it's death or a human can be die in a different manner but the death must occur within 12 hours of when the swapping of blood takes place. Once death has occurred, it takes 24 hours before the new vampire will arise. They can be staked or killed before they rise. There are things that continue through even death, such as mental illness or abilities. Now if someone drinks from a vampire and no death takes place, it can help them heal faster. Vampires have been around for centuries and there are those who have descended from the firsts. These vampires tend to be stronger and less susceptible to poisons. They can't be killed by alpha bites. They may have also been given trinkets to help them withstand the sunlight. All vampires must drink blood to survive. It doesn't necessarily have to be human blood, they can live off animal blood but it does not taste the same. Any of the purest (angel or virgin) blood taste the best. Blood that has been tainted by drugs, disease, or poison tastes awful. Poisons can't kill a vampire but it will take them a while to recuperate. Werewolf alpha bites however can kill vampires who are not direct descendants of the firsts. When vampires are killed, their bodies turn to dust. Vampires are all ultimately attractive once they die. They no longer have need for things such as glasses. They gain the power of compulsion which is really just placing an idea in one's head. For newer vampires, it only works on humans and it can be harder to make them actually do what you want. As with most abilities, the more one practices it becomes easier and more powerful. This helps with them gaining invitations into private residences as they are not allowed to enter without one. There are some species that compulsion just is ineffective on even for the oldest of vampires. Werewolf Werewolves are humans who were born or given the ability to transform into a wolf. Those born with gene do not typically show any signs of being a werewolf until they hit puberty. Those who are bitten by werewolf will show signs during the next full moon. All werewolves have no choice but to change during the three nights of the full moon cycle. Other than that, those who have mastered it can control when they change. Those who have not, can change during rapid changes of emotional states. The type of wolf they change up too is not up to them as it is based on genes. Family's will generally look a lot like. Those with older blood lines, have more possibility to vary in what they look like. The ones that are bitten will usually take on what the wolf that bit them looked like. All keep their eye color that they have as humans. Transformation is incredibly painful no matter how use to it they are. It's excruciating if they only choose to change during the three nights. Bones crack to reform their human bodies to that of a wolf, hair grows from their skin, while their own teeth grow into canine teeth, and their faces change shape to give them the snout. Even in their human form, werewolves tend to crave red meat. They can survive on a normal human diet but it'll be affected by the wolf side of them as well. Whatever the human doesn't satisfy, the animal will try to satisfy. Though they do keep their human intelligence and memories, there is always a fight for dominance between the two while in wolf form. While in wolf form, they are telepathically linked to their pack mates. Helpful to coordinate but it leaves for little privacy. The only one who is able to control what others hear is the alpha of pack. The alpha can also communicate with alpha's of other packs. They also have the power to force their pack members to listen to orders. Alpha bites can be lethal to vampires and make non-alpha werewolves sick. There is one other thing alpha's can do, is that they can hide their scent. Silver is harmful to werewolves, and causes them a lot of pain to come in contact with. The only way silver can kill them if it finds its way to the heart. They do have a quick healing process but are still human so some injuries will require medical attention. They can be killed by other means just like humans. Hybrid The rarest of all the supernatural, so rare there is only six of them. They were created by a prophecy from the Coven long ago.Three were made from vampire males and a female werewolf/fae/mystic while the other three came from angel males and a female werewolf/fae/mystic. The birthing process for them is extremely painful, most of the mother's won't survive. The being that is produced however is extremely attractive to anyone they come across. It can be used to their advantage. Their scent isn't off putting either, they smell better than any of the other species. The hybrids show traits from both their species. The vampire hybrids can grow fangs and use compulsion. The vampire/werewolf can transform into a wolf or remain upright in a cross between a vampire and werewolf. The vampire/fae also has the option to be a cross between their fae and vampire. While the vampire/mystic is stronger magically when in vampire form. The angel hybrid's can orb like an normal angel and they also have the ability to show off their wings. The angel/werewolf like it's hybrid opposite can turn into a wolf or remain standing with claws and wings. The angel/fae also has the ability to be in fae form or a cross. While like it's hybrid opposite with wings out, the angel/mystic is more powerful. The hybrids don't need blood to survive but it does make them stronger if any of them ingest it not just the vampire hybrids. They have any of the normal traits that their species have, such as craving of red meat. Thriving off what their fae species needs. They are considered one of the strongest of all the supernatural but they do require guardians because of the fact that they are so special. Since they were made by the Coven, not much is known about how one would destroy the immortal beings. It is said they can destroy each other but that theory has yet to be tested. They can be hurt though and depending on the extent of their injuries, it could slow them down. Angel These supernatural beings were once humans. During their human life, they were saint-like and encouraging individuals. Except no one is perfect and these humans did something they felt they had to atone for. So during their untimely human deaths, they are given the option to serve the Coven as guardians for the mystics. Once they've accepted, they are given a charge or charges. Along with the task of protecting, they are given gifts from the heavens. Their heads are filled with everything they need to know about the supernatural. They're stronger and have the the ability to perform well in hand to hand combat. They are given wings which remain hidden unless they want them to be seen. They can now orb, which is means they are turn into a cluster of bright lights before going to any place on earth or in the heavens. They are allowed to take others with them when they orb. They ask their charges to only call for them in emergencies as when their name is called they are forced to orb to whoever is requesting their presence. Angels have the ability to heal most wounds or injuries. Poisons and magically spells are difficult for them to heal but they can help prolong the life of those affected. The only thing that can cause serious harm to an Angel is a specific poison. Not a lot of people know how to make it. They can be injured and it can slow them down but it won't kill them. Holy fire can be used to trap them and their are spells that can banish them away from an area. Fae Fae are better known as demons, to most who have no knowledge of the supernatural. Though, not all Fae could be considered evil creatures. A few serve the Coven, while some serve no one but themselves. The others like the idea of having someone to follow and not have to hide their true natures. There is thought that at one time the Fae did actually rule because a lot of them are the basis for the stories, myths, or legends that are told today. Fae's lore comes from all over the world and it can sometimes confuse those who study them as one literature might say something different than another. A lot of the Fae have human forms and their natural forms. When they change, it can be known as ''woge. ''Upon death they all return to a human form. The list of of all Fae can be found here.